You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made!
For the video released simultaneously with this video, see A-set (video) ----- I got a call out of the blue, and guess what? It was another Iris!!! I dunno what's going on, but I know that I'm A-set, you bet! Aseton-chan! I'll follow you on To-witter! ''-A-set'' "You Won't Believe the Friend I Just Made!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 16th A-set video in the series, and the 22nd video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【奇跡】すごい友達出来ちゃった！【あせとん】 (Kiseki sugoi tomodachi deki chatta! Aseton) and in Chinese it is 【奇蹟】交到了超～厲害的朋友！【賽特兒】 (Qíjī jiāo dàole chāo ~lìhài de péngyǒu!tè ér). Summary The video begins with A-set stating that she received a "ridiculous message" from Kotaro Uchikoshi a few days back. In the message, he says that he's worried for A-set's lack of friends and that people would think she has a bad personality, encouraging her to make more friends. She gets mad when hearing this message, stating she has many friends, such as Mizuki, Ota, and....... White Horse Woman. After failing spectacularly at trying to be convincing, she makes the excuse that it's harder to make friends when you're older, and questions her audience if they have any friends outside of work, to which she compares herself. Suddenly, A-set's phone starts ringing to the tune of "Invincible Rainbow Arrow", and she notices that she got a call from Uchikoshi, so she decides to settle the dispute on camera. But once she answers the phone, she discovers that, on the other line, it's.... another A-set?? Two different A-sets are suddenly face-timing each other, one speaking in Japanese and another speaking in English. Both confused as to who they're seeing, the Japanese A-set, Aseton, gives off her usual intro for her videos. After that, the English A-set, Tesa, gives off her usual intro for her videos. This perplexes the two A-sets heavily. Aseton reveals that she picked up the phone when receiving a call from Uchikoshi, and Tesa concedes that it happened to her, too. With these strange circumstances upon them, Aseton offers to talk a bit together, and Tesa agrees. Aseton asks Tesa where she lives, to which the latter responds with Tokyo, at a house with her mom, which Aseton notes is the same as her. Tesa mentions Uchikoshi's message about making friends, to which Aseton says she also received. When Tesa asks her who her friends are, Aseton responds with Mizuki and Ota. Hearing these names, Tesa is rather perplexed, as those are her friends, too, and so they both ask each other who they are. Trying to find a contrast between the two, Aseton asks if Tesa has a YouTube channel where she makes videos on a regular basis, which Tesa confirms she does as well. Aseton asks to see what Tesa's channel is like, and so she pulls out Tesa's rendition of "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" and clicks on the "Lemniscate English" channel link. There, she can see the last 6 videos Tesa has released, and as she slowly realizes all the similarities she has with Tesa's channel, she comes to the conclusion that..... THEY'RE NOT THE SAME! Aseton angrily points out that their subscriber count is different, with Tesa having 3,635 subscribers and Aseton having only 827 subscribers. This difference in subscribers pushes Tesa to declare that she and Aseton are both different after all, with a happy tone to her voice. From here, Tesa asks Aseton if she has met Uchikoshi, to which Aseton recounts the time she went to GDC earlier this year, where a Spike Chunsoft representative told her she couldn't meet Uchikoshi because he was very busy. And so, Aseton admits that she has actually never met Uchikoshi in person, which Tesa seems to be in contemplation over. But, Aseton continues by talking about how he sent a message to her via video, he told her the info about the bonus soundtrack in the JP release of the game, and sent over a copy of ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES'' to play early, and she concedes that, despite not having met in person, they keep up with communication with each other. Yet Tesa throws in a curveball question about whether, instead of Uchikoshi himself, a Spike Chunsoft staff member could be sending all this info to Aseton, to which the latter concedes may be possible. And with some doubt in her tone, Tesa asks Aseton directly if she has trust in Uchikoshi, but without skipping a beat, Aseton responds that she does, owing to her success as an idol to him and his widespread reach. Tesa comes to understand Aseton's belief in him, and she admits that she can't go lying to her viewers about her relationship with Uchikoshi. And with that, Tesa comes to the conclusion that there must be a reason as to why these two versions of A-set met each other like this, while Aseton notes about how similar they both seem to be yet how different they truly are. With that, Tesa asks to send a friend request, and both are happy at now having a brand new friend, even if Tesa seems to find the whole thing creepy. With the phone call ended, A-set proceeds to do her usual outro, like always, and so she ends the video. New Information Learned * Kotaro Uchikoshi sent a message to A-set about her lack of friends a few days prior to filming this. * A-set doesn't have many friends, only seemingly knowing Mizuki and Ota Matsushita outside of work. (The White Horse Woman sadly doesn't count) * A-set's ringtone is "Invincible Rainbow Arrow". * There exists two different A-sets: a Japanese A-set whose nickname is Aseton and an English A-set whose nickname is Tesa. * Uchikoshi called both A-sets as a means to connect them together in this phone call. * Both Aseton and Tesa both live in the same city with their mom, are friends with Mizuki and Ota, and they both have YouTube channels. * Tesa has over 4 times the number of subscribers that Aseton has. * Aseton has never met Uchikoshi in person, even at the Spike Chunsoft panel held at GDC (although not explicitly stated, it's implied that Tesa has also never met Uchikoshi). * Tesa harbors doubts about Uchikoshi, question if he has actually been the one keeping in contact with them, and asking Aseton if she even trusts him. * Conversely, Aseton has complete trust in Uchikoshi, despite the strange circumstances, due to all the work he has put on her. * Aseton and Tesa are now friends. * At the last frame of the video, a QR code appears on the family frame in the background. Scanning that QR code leads to the video A-set. Featured Characters Featured * Aseton, aka A-set * Tesa, aka A-set * Ota Matsushita (mentioned) * Mizuki (mentioned) * White Horse Woman (mentioned) * Kotaro Uchikoshi (mentioned) * Hitomi Sagan (mentioned) * Spike Chunsoft representative * A-set Chibi (transition) * Evil A-set Chibi (transition) * Bastet (transition) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District * San Francisco, California, USA (indirectly mentioned) ** Game Developers Conference (mentioned) Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * Like the previous video, "Sneak Peek at AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES LE/Day One Edition!", the Chinese version of this video aired 15 minutes prior to its standard time of 11:00 JST. * This marks the only video produced by A-set in the Lemniscate YouTube series where she doesn't start with her usual intro from the beginning, instead being done about a minute into the video, in both languages. * This video marks the first time that YouTube is directly named as the platform for which the videos are published. * A-set doesn't include Amame Doi among her close friends, despite the fact she's in the same circle of friends as A-set, Ota, and Mizuki, and has been for over a year. Category:Promotional Material